Junketsu
by judarchan
Summary: It was now or never, Itachi thought to himself.


Set before the Uchiha Massacre~

Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my own writing nor do I make any money off of my stories - all rights belong to the respective owners

Warning: Shota, Mentions of Shisui/Itachi

Constructive criticism is always appreciated!

...

Midnight found twelve-year-old Itachi Uchiha padding along the dark hallway of the second floor, a frown marring his pretty face. He didn't exactly know why he was there, or rather, he refused to acknowledge the real reason why he was creeping outside Sasuke's bedroom instead of being asleep. He knew he was about to make the worst mistake of his short life, but this wasn't enough to make him desist.

He _had_ to do it, or he'd lose his mind sooner or later.

Itachi was still at war with himself when he halted in front of his brother's door and, unable to come to terms with his conscience, he took a deep breath and slid the _shoji_ open to peek inside.

His eyes were immediately drawn to Sasuke's sleeping form, and he felt an adoring smile grace his pale lips.

Oh, how he loved his precious otouto.

He loved him more than anything else in the world. More than their parents, more than their clan, more than the village. He was everything to him.

Then why was Itachi so ashamed of himself? He simply wished to show his little brother how much he cared about him. What was wrong with that?

He just wanted to touch him and kiss him and hold him and make sure he never left his side.

Because Sasuke was _his_.

The mere thought of someone else laying their hands on his precious otouto was enough to erase any tinge of guilt he may have felt.

With a resolute look on his face he slipped quietly inside the room. The youngest Uchiha's rhythmic breathing led Itachi through the darkness until he got to the _futon_ where his brother was sleeping. He crouched down, taking in the peaceful expression Sasuke wore, and the eldest couldn't help but reach out and gently brush a few raven strands out of his adorable face. The child stirred, tiny nose wrinkling ever so slightly, but he didn't wake.

It was now or never, Itachi thought to himself.

Trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach he placed a kiss to Sasuke's forehead, straightening just in time to see his brother's eyelids flutter open, fine brows furrowed in confusion.

"Nii-san?" Croaked Sasuke, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes sleepily.

"Yes otouto, it's me." Came Itachi's hushed reply.

"What are you doing here, nii-san?"

"I need to talk to you." The eldest stood up and walked over to the window, opening the curtains a bit more so that the room was now bathed in the cold, grey light of the moon. Sasuke followed his brother's movements with curious eyes, expectantly waiting for him to continue, any trace of sleep completely vanished from his features. Itachi spoke only when he was once again kneeling beside the child, reaching out to lace his fingers with Sasuke's.

"Do you trust me, otouto?" The older boy's heart was hammering in his chest, but his voice didn't waver.

"Of course I do, nii-san!" The youngest Uchiha replied without hesitation.

"Then... Will you let me try something?"

A few seconds passed, and then Sasuke nodded. Itachi could see the sudden uncertainty in the child's gaze, and for a moment he considered the option of leaving and never try to act on his sick obsession ever again.

"What is it, nii-san?" A thin voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

No, he couldn't back out now.

He brought himself closer to his little brother, hands now resting on either of the child's shoulders, and without saying a word he pushed forward until Sasuke was once again lying on the downy mattress. The other didn't protest, but simply looked up at Itachi questioningly as the older boy carefully straddled his narrow hips and regarded him like he was some sort of rare jewel.

Itachi cupped Sasuke's round face, gently running his thumb along one soft cheekbone before letting it brush against his plush lower lip. He then carded his fingers through the feathery strands of the child's hair, earning a slight shiver from the young boy beneath him.

In the semidarkness of the bedroom, the youngest Uchiha seemed even more delicate than usual, his milky skin looking almost ethereal in the moonlight.

"You are so beautiful." Itachi murmured reverently, before lowering his mouth until it was right above the smaller one. He looked once more into the innocent irises that kept staring at him with an indefinable emotion in them, and then he gently pressed his lips to the child's plush, supple ones. Sasuke let out a strangled mewl, eyes now wide and alarmed, but surprisingly he didn't pull away.

That first, almost imperceptible sound was enough to make Itachi's cock twitch in its confines.

The younger boy's lips were warm and dry against his, and unbelievably soft, just like he had imagined in all his fantasies.

Perfect.

His perfect little brother.

The eldest tried to be as gentle as he possibly could when he moved his mouth upon the child's, careful not to startle him, but after a few seconds he noticed that Sasuke was holding his breath. Ending their chaste kiss with one final peck, Itachi softly whispered in his ear;

"Breathe, otouto."

The child exhaled slowly before speaking, his lower lip trembling slightly.

"Nii-san, what are you doing?" Sasuke's voice was barely audible, as if he was scared of upsetting the older boy.

"Just let me, Sasuke. I won't hurt you." Replied Itachi reassuringly, though he was mostly trying to convince himself that he wasn't doing anything wrong.

He was simply showing his dear otouto how much he loved him.

Before shame could take hold of him, the eldest kissed his brother again, but this time he carefully opened his mouth just enough to let the very tip of his tongue run along the seam of the child's pliant lips.

Sasuke was visibly tense at first, but instead of stopping, Itachi stroked his hair soothingly and soon the youngest released a sigh and let his brother's warm, wet tongue gently move against his own. The eldest cupped his cheek once more, slowly deepening the kiss, while his other hand went up to slide the boy's grey _yukata_ off of one pale shoulder. Sasuke's bright eyes closed on their own accord when the eldest ended the kiss and immediately lowered his head to latch his lips to his milky throat, a breathy whimper filling the room. Itachi lightly nibbled at the soft skin, delicately sucking at the reddish marks that were beginning to bloom along the child's neck, until he finally reached the exposed shoulder. He mouthed the smooth, warm flesh and left a trail of wet kisses along one fragile collarbone.

Sasuke tasted like innocence. Like freshly fallen snow, clean and pure and untouched.

Perfect.

Itachi realised he was trembling - he didn't know if it was with anticipation or nervousness - only when his fingers tried to undo his brother's _obi_. It took him a few tries, but soon the silky fabric of the _yukata_ fell open to reveal a second shoulder and a lissom chest.

"You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Whispered Itachi in awe, his gaze finally settling onto two tiny nipples. The eldest placed a palm on the boy's sternum, feeling his small heart pound against his ribcage, and then kissed him lightly on the mouth again, brushing his thumb against one rosy nub in the meantime.

The tiniest of moans escaped Sasuke's lips, and his spine instinctively arched off the mattress, a look of confused arousal lighting his irises. Satisfied with the reaction, Itachi flicked his nipple again, harder this time, another mewl leaving the youngest's throat. The other hand soon joined in and, in a matter of seconds, both tender nubs were brought to full hardness. While Sasuke was lost in the foreign sensations of being touched this way by his brother, Itachi bent down and flicked one perky bud with the tip of his tongue. Immediately the child's eyes shot open, and a rather embarrassing squeal inadvertently rose from him.

"Relax, otouto." Said Itachi against his breastbone, his breath ghosting over the damp skin. Returning to his task, he suckled on one sensitive nipple while lightly pinching the other, earning another yelp from Sasuke when he bit gently on the pink nub.

"N-Nii-san..." Whined the child, bringing a small hand up to grip the eldest's shoulder. "...What are you doing?" Itachi hushed him, running his fingers soothingly along Sasuke's sides, his mouth still meticulously worshipping the boy's slight chest.

The eldest Uchiha was hopelessly torn between two mindsets: he was horribly ashamed of himself, for he felt like he was somehow taking advantage of Sasuke, but he was also determined to put to practice what Shisui had taught him. He desperately wanted the child to know just how deep Itachi's love for him ran.

A single look at the other's flushed face was enough for Itachi to forget once again how wrong this whole situation was. So he lavished his little brother with open-mouthed kisses, slowly moving downwards, and soon he got to the dip of the child's stomach where the thin ribs connected to form Sasuke's slender torso. He laved the skin there, marvelling once more at how warm and soft it was. His hands went up to rest just below either armpit, thumbs rubbing the tiny nipples whilst his tongue shallowly thrusted inside the boy's navel.

"Nii-san..." Sasuke breathed again, looking at the eldest with glazed eyes.

Itachi simply continued his ministrations and soon reached the waistband of Sasuke's silken black undergarments. He ran his fingers along the child's feminine hips, his flat abdomen, his slightly protruding hipbones, getting to his narrow waist again, and bending down to lick a stripe across the patch of skin right above the dark fabric of the boy's breeches. Sasuke gasped once more, and Itachi found himself baffled at the sensitiveness of his brother's small, virgin body. He still couldn't believe he was going to be the first one to see that unearthly beautiful child come apart in his arms.

He felt his heart ready to burst at the thought.

The eldest inched down more, his hands still around Sasuke's slight waist, until he got to his brother's clothed groin. He placed another kiss just below his navel, inhaling the warm scent, and finally he brought his lips down to brush against the soft layers of silk that concealed Sasuke's member. Itachi smiled faintly when he felt the little, half hard cock twitch in response, a gasp coming from the child's throat. The older boy nuzzled his crotch and rubbed his tiny, pink nipples at the same time, another whimper leaving Sasuke's petal lips. Slowly Itachi traced the outline of his otouto's erection with the tip of his tongue, wetting the light fabric of his underwear and earning a broken moan.

"Itachi-nii-san..." Sasuke breathed, arching his delicate spine and trying to press his groin up against his brother's face without really knowing why.

"Hush, Sasuke." The boy replied, eyes gleaming with delight at his otouto's sudden wantonness. He was certain that the child didn't know what was really going on, but for some sick reason, his innocence turned him on even more than Sasuke's whimpers did.

He mouthed the damp silk a bit more, the hands on his shoulders continuously clenching and releasing their grip. After one final, moist kiss, Itachi raised his head and hooked his thumbs on the waistband of Sasuke's shorts, gently tugging them down inch by inch. He took his time, gradually slipping the fabric down to reveal more pale, soft skin, until he freed the child's small, hard length and the delicate sac beneath it. Itachi let his hands travel down the creamy, smooth thighs, sliding the silken underwear off. Instinctively, Sasuke lifted his soft rump to help the eldest undress him, fingers skimming along graceful calves, thin ankles, dainty feet, and finally the garment was out of the way, leaving the lithe body completely exposed. Itachi sat back, eyes roaming his brother's childish figure and finally settling on the comely hips pressed down to the mattress, the milky legs spread to reveal the boy's little member resting against his pelvis, the pink tip peeking from the delicate foreskin.

Gorgeous.

"Nii-san... don't... look at me like that..." Whispered Sasuke, turning his head to one side and covering his eyes with one slender forearm.

"But you are so pretty, otouto." Itachi said leaning down again and capturing Sasuke's supple lips with his own, entwining his elegant fingers with the younger boy's smaller ones.

"My beautiful baby brother..." The eldest murmured against the child's mouth before pulling away from the kiss. He caressed the youngest's flushed cheek with one hand, then traced the delicate line of his neck and inched further down, following the dip of his brother's stomach, at last resting two digits just above the head of Sasuke's small, rigid length. Narrow hips bucked up on their own accord and eyes fluttered shut, a breathy whine escaping plush lips when Itachi rubbed the velvety skin lightly. He gently scraped his blunt nail along the tiny slit and then moved downwards to tease the thin foreskin. Like the eldest had predicted, the child wasn't old enough to produce any sort of natural lubricant, his hard length hot and dry against the pad of his finger. The older boy smiled tenderly and removed his hand, reaching out to retrieve the slender vial of scented oil he had brought with him.

Sasuke squirmed at the loss of contact - he didn't know what he wanted exactly, his inexperienced body not used to these foreign feelings, but the only thing he was certain of was that he didn't want his brother to stop touching him. He watched with a confused look on his face as Itachi poured a generous amount of oil on his upturned palm, slicking it up.

"Nii-san... What are you doing?" The child inquired in no more than a whisper.

"You'll see, otouto." Replied Itachi with a knowing smile, onyx eyes gleaming in the candlelight. With his clean hand, the boy delicately parted his little brother's lean legs a bit more, bending them at the knee and comfortably settling in between them. The eldest traced with one elegant finger one of Sasuke's jutting hipbones, dragging it further down until he reached the soft inside of one creamy thigh. He briefly rested it on the ligament that connected the leg with the pelvis, and then he inched up, brushing it against the child's tender sac. Itachi massaged him lightly, adding one digit at a time, until he was cupping him in his wet palm. Travelling past the soft testicles, he encircled the boy's arousal with his thumb and forefinger. Once again Sasuke inhaled sharply, hands blindly searching for his brother. Itachi obliged, carding his clean fingers through the silky hair, and entwined them with the child's little ones soon after. The digits around the small, hard cock remained still though, and Sasuke found himself squirming, an unknown desire igniting his blood.

"Nii-san..." He whined, trying to give voice to his confused feelings. "I... I need... I need it... I need... something... please... make it better..." The youngest whimpered at last. He felt very hot all over, and his tummy gave an odd clench every time his brother gently squeezed his shaft. The boy didn't know if he liked it, didn't know if he wanted to get away from the hand or not, and he was starting to get progressively more frustrated, wriggling his hips to try and ease some of that weird ache in his nether regions.

"I know, otouto, I know." Itachi started moving the two fingers he had encircled the little erection with, and soon he reached the flushed tip. He tightened his grasp just below it, carefully sliding down the foreskin and leaving the rosy head completely exposed. Sasuke gave a quiet sob, spreading his milky thighs even more and burying his face in the crook of his elbow.

Itachi skidded his hand down experimentally towards the base of the child's small length, adding his three remaining fingers around it.

He really hoped he was doing this right. After all, he had only done it a few times to himself and once with Shisui - he wasn't exactly an expert in the field.

A soft whine distracted Itachi from his musings, and that was enough to have him resume his strokes, palm now moving delicately up and down Sasuke's member. The eldest dipped down, kissing his way up until he latched his lips to the boy's chest. Propping himself on one elbow he started suckling at the sweet, warm skin and smiled inwardly at the mewls that spilled from the child's gaping mouth. The youngest arched his back, pressing his slender chest against his brother's face when Itachi bit his nipple again and tweaked the other between his fingers.

Sasuke started panting, letting out a high-pitched mewl every time he exhaled. He was feeling very strange, breathless, as if his little lungs weren't able to provide sufficient oxygen to his body, and he couldn't concentrate on anything else except his brother's touches. There was an odd, tightening coil in his lower stomach, a growing pressure that was making his skin feel too hot, like he was on fire. That weird sensation was still there - he knew he needed something, but he really didn't know what it was, and he couldn't stop the whines that fell continuously from his parted lips.

"Nii-san... Please..." Sasuke's fingers tangled in his brother's silky hair, pulling it in frustration.

Itachi didn't answer, he simply raised his head from the child's heaving chest, and raptly observed as he slowly but inexorably came apart in his arms. It was the most arousing thing he had ever seen - better than any fantasy he'd played with at night when he couldn't sleep.

Itachi realized he had started rubbing himself through his pants only when a quiet moan made its way out of his own mouth, but strangely he didn't feel ashamed.

He guessed he was too far gone to care.

The only thing that existed to him in that moment was Sasuke. His precious baby brother, his beloved otouto, whose features were now distorted with confused pleasure. The knowledge that he was the reason the child had that expression on his face made Itachi speed up the movements on Sasuke's member, his own hips desperately canting upwards against his hand. More needy sounds fell from both boys' mouths, and all of a sudden everything was too much. With a strangled cry of Sasuke's name, the eldest spent himself in his breeches, eyes screwed shut and head thrown back.

Despite the incredible effort it took him, he managed to keep stroking his little brother even through the throes of pleasure and a rather loud moan warned him that Sasuke's body couldn't take any more. The child suddenly grew very still, his spine arched off the bed at an almost painful angle and his delicate hands grasped the pillow blindly, mouth open in a silent scream. Itachi kept stroking the younger boy's now twitching member, thumb rubbing the tiny slit, as Sasuke's first, dry orgasm wrecked his body in wave after wave of overwhelming, foreign pleasure. A few more seconds and it was all over, sensitive length softening in Itachi's palm. He gently removed his hand from the child's groin, wiping the oil carelessly on the dark sheets and then brought it up to soothingly stroke his brother's hair, now messy and tangled from all the tossing. Sasuke was panting heavily, shaking slightly with the aftershocks, eyes still closed and tears of pleasure wetting his thick eyelashes. The older boy leaned down and pressed a tender kiss on those parted, petal-soft lips, wrapping his arms around the child's narrow waist and cradling his small, pliant body against his own chest.

For a few moments they simply stayed there, Sasuke breathing inside his brother's mouth, faintly trying to return the kiss and basking in the warmth of the other's loving embrace.

Slowly he opened his dark eyes and shyly looked up at the older boy.

"My precious otouto..." Whispered Itachi against the other's cheek. "I love you so much..."

Sasuke's slender arms were now wound around his brother's neck, slim fingers buried in the dark, glossy hair. The eldest listened to the boy's soft breathing, still holding him tightly.

"Nii-san... What was... that?"

Too soon the post-orgasmic bliss was disrupted by Sasuke's words, and the awareness of what Itachi had just done suddenly hit him.

Panic started seeping through his veins.

He had taken advantage of his little brother - no matter if the child enjoyed it in the end. What would their parents, their clan, think if they knew? The eldest couldn't even begin to think of the consequences of his actions.

"Sasuke, you have to promise me something." When he spoke again, Itachi's tone was serious enough to make the child look up despite the haze of pleasure still clouding his mind.

"You must never speak of this with Mother or Father. Or anyone else. Promise me."

"I... promise... But why? It felt so nice!" Replied Sasuke, a trace of childish enthusiasm in his thin voice.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, otouto. Now sleep." There was no point in burdening the boy with something he couldn't even fully understand. Not right now at least.

Itachi ruffled his hair affectionately and placed a kiss to his forehead. The youngest Uchiha simply nodded, the tiredness from the earlier activities finally catching up to him.

"I love you, nii-san." Sasuke snuggled up against the older boy, uncaring of his nudity, and soon all Itachi could hear was his little brother's rhythmic breathing. He shifted, trying to get more comfortable, and he was struck with the weird feeling of something sticky in his underwear.

It took him a moment to remember what Shisui had told him a few months prior, and a blush started spreading on his cheeks as realization downed on him. Sure enough, when Itachi lowered his gaze he was met with a small, wet stain right on the crotch of his grey pants. But the initial embarrassment was quickly replaced by a more important issue. He couldn't take care of the problem without waking the child in his arms, but he also couldn't sleep in soiled clothes. He pondered on it for a while, and in the end he decided that ignoring the mess for a few hours was a better option than disrupting Sasuke's sleep.

He was too tired anyway.

He already had so many unpleasant things to deal with in the morning, one more problem wasn't going to be the end of the world.

For now, the night was his.

Fin~


End file.
